


Attentions

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, M/M, Mentioned Double Penetration, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus spends some time with a trio of sexy minibots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attentions

"Are you filming this?” asked Cyclonus, incredulous.

Rewind cocked his helm to the side, the red light from his camera catching Cyclonus dead in the face. He did a quick sweep of Cyclonus’ supine form, pausing briefly at Swerve, suckling at his spike in a lewd manner, and back up to Tailgatr, who sat at Cyclonus’ other side, watching with rapt attention. The very obvious sweep of the situation was enough of an answer for Cyclonus, but the minibot still replied, “yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

The question was rhetorical. Even if an answer was expected, Cyclonus would be hard-hard pressed to find an answer. A long, rumbling moan overtook his vocalizer. Swerve’s eager mouth swallowed Cyclonus to the base, sucking around the length. His glossa ran along the underside of it as he lifted his helm up until the tip was only left in his mouth. He suckled at the head, then lowered his helm once again. He repeated the motions several times, Cyclonus’ moans getting steadily louder.

"He’s good at that, isn’t he?" purred Tailgate in his audio. "I remember the last time he sucked my spike. Had to keep myself from overloading all over his face." The image from that was enough to send Cyclonus into overload. He managed to hold back, his engine revving with the effort.

Rewind snickered in his other audio. “About the only thing his mouth is good for.”

Swerve glared from his position. He didn’t pause in his ministrations, but he did reach over to punch Rewind in the shoulder. The black minibot cackled loudly, petting Swerve’s helm in a mockingly placating manner.

"Oh, I’m just joking," he cooed. Rewind straddled Cyclonus’ abdomen, zooming in on Swerve’s mouth. Swerve tried to give him a show, humming along the length. He made lewd sucking noises as he went. The hips below him bucked into his mouth. Swerve struggled not to choke, following the motions to the best of his ability.

Moaning, Rewind’s interface panel popped open with a hiss, lubricant pooling onto Cyclonus’ abdominal armor. He reached behind himself, trailing his digits through the sticky fluid. The pink liquid stained the metal, a heady scent filling the room. He shifted forward, presenting his dripping valve to Cyclonus’ hungry optics. Two of his digits pulled at his entrance, spreading it wide. More lubricant spilled from the spread valve. Rewind whimpered, plunging the two digits deep into his valve.

Tailgate and Cyclonus looked on in interest. The blue minibot stroked Cyclonus’ wings, the proud appendages fluttering under Tailgate’s talented servos. There was a glint in his viro as he watched.

"You’re such a whore, Rewind," said Tailgate, although there was no admonishment in his voice. Rewind glanced behind himself, his camera focusing on Cyclonus’ pleased and enraptured face. He then panned over to Tailgate, cheekily adding a third finger. The other shifted in obvious arousal. A look passed over Rewind that might have passed for a smirk, if it wasn’t for his mask and visor.

"I don’t see you complaining," he said, turning back to Swerve’s talents. Bits of oral fluid were beginning to form around his lips. Rewind groaned, his camera zooming in on where he was connected. One of his knuckles brushed against a sensor cluster in his valve and he struggled to keep his focus.

Cyclonus growled, pulling Rewind’s hips until his valve hovered right over his lips. Rewind yelped, removing his fingers and managing to flip onto his back to see what the flier was doing. A glossa can across the rim of his valve. Rewind shivered, getting as close as possible with his camera. The glossa disappeared into his valve and he moaned, arching against Cyclonus’ face. His servos fell to Cyclonus’ horn, clutching it tightly for leverage.

Tailgate paid rapt attention to the new show, pawing at his spike shamelessly. “Did you know,” he whispered next to Cyclonus’ helm, “that Rewind once had three spikes shoved up his valve, all at once. And not small ones, either. I bet he still has the recording, don’t you, Rewind?” A strangled moan of agreement was his response. “Hm…yes. Maybe he’ll show you sometime.” The resulting engine growl nearly shook the berth.

Swerve’s mouth disengaged from the spike with an audible “pop.” He mouthed along the sides, tonguing the biolights. Between mouthfuls, he declared, “yeah, he may be small, but his valve is gaping wide.” A needy groan came from Rewind, whether in protest of agreement, none of them bothered to figure out.

Purring, Tailgate reached over for a vibrating false-spike. He hummed, toying with the settings, deciding on the highest setting. He nestled it against Cyclonus’ valve, rubbing it over the anterior node and around the rim. Cyclonus’ legs parted for greater access, grinding back into the vibrating motions. He moaned, the vibration from the action shooting through Rewind’s valve, causing the smaller mech to buck. 

The tip of the vibrator pushed into Cyclonus’ valve, pulling at the tight calipers. The resistance in the valve was maddening, but Tailgate managed to slip the rest of it all the way inside. He left it there, the vibrations rattling the nodes deep in his valve. Cyclonus squirmed his hips at the sensation, making Swerve choke on the spike he had in his mouth.

"My, Cyclonus, you’re so tight. Almost makes me regret my decision not to take you," tuttered Tailgate. He sidled down the length of the berth, stopping behind Swerve. He smacked the aft held aloft none-too-gently. Swerve moaned around the spike, pushing his aft up higher. Tailgate swatted at him one last time, pulling at Swerve’s manual latch. it opened with an eager, "pop."

Rewind shifted in Cyclonus’ hold, turning once again to face the other minibots. Cyclonus growled at the movement, his glossa twisting inside Rewind. He pulled at Rewind’s hips, preventing and further motions. Rewind glanced back at Cyclonus, giving a half-hearted apology.

He craned his neck to get the best angle. “I don’t want to miss a minute of this.” He laid flat on top of Cyclonus’ abdomen. The purple mech got a clear view of Tailgate entering Swerve, the red bot gasping at the intrusion. Tailgate petted at Swerve’s abdomen, guiding his hips back until he was fully seated.

Cyclonus sucked at Rewind’s anterior node, completely enthralled by the writhing minibots. They rocked together, over exaggerating their noises. Swerve’s notes of pleasure were muffled by the spike, but the vibrations traveled all across Cyclonus’ interface array. He gave a muffled shout, squeezing Rewind’s hips in his excitement. The vibrator in his valve shifted, rubbing a new set of clusters. He jerked his hips, moaning.

Tailgate kept his optics on Cyclonus, thrusting in Swerve with abandon. He gripped Swerve’s hips tightly, pressing them back into his pelvis with every thrust. Swerve held onto Cyclonus’ hip plating for leverage, desperately trying to find the mindset to concentrate on pleasuring the spike. He laid slack-jawed, allowing Tailgate to guide his movements along the length.

Cocking his helm for a better angle, Rewind reached underneath Cyclonus, pulling at the vibrating false-spike. The flier’s glossa reached deep into his valve at the same time Rewind pulled the spike out and thrusted it back in ruthlessly. They both groaned in tandem. Rewind continued with his movements, while Cyclonus doubled up on his own. His glossa sank deep into Rewind’s valve, nearly touching the ceiling node. Rewind gasped and arched his aft down.

Cyclonus’ frame was rapidly overheating from all the stimuli. He panted through his vets, struggling to cool his overheating systems. His overload was rapidly approaching. His digits dug into Rewind’s valve, shoving his glossa down the hungry valve. With a particularly harsh suck and thrust, he overloaded with a snarl, transfluid spilling into Swerve’s mouth and splattering Rewind’s servo.

Sputtering, Swerve pulled off of the spike, struggling to swallow the remaining transfluid. Bits of it dribbled down Swerve’s chin. Cyclonus had to resist the urge to reach over and lick it off of him.

"Next time warn me before you do that," said Swerve. coughing. Tailgate pushed him away from the sated Cyclonus, pinning him to the berth, fragging him with abandon.

Rewind was the next to overload, his valve spasming around Cyclonus’ glossa. A mumbled curse left his vocalizer. He rode out the waves of please, still clutching the vibrator to Cyclonus’ valve. When the pleasure eventually faded, he removed the false spike. He crawled up Cyclonus’ chest, nuzzling under his chin. He lazily watched the others finish, his camera sluggishly adjusting itself.

Tailgate pounded at Swerve’s valve, their plating clanging where they met. Swerve moaned and squirmed, loudly declaring his praise to Tailgate. After a few more thrusts, he was babbling utter non-sense. The could have been pleas, but it was difficult to tell.

Soon enough, they were overloading. Tailgate pushed into Swerve in one final push, spilling his transfluids deep into the red mech’s valve. Swerve moaned through his overload, shifting with the feeling of the warm fluid inside him.

They panted together in the afterglow, their frames popping and sizzling as they cooled. Tailgate pulled out, a mixture of lubricants and transfluids leaking from the stretched entrance. Swerve bemoaned the lost, shifting his legs. They both tiredly crawled back up to Cyclonus, nestling into the crooks of his elbows at either side.

They took turns nuzzling and kissing each other, the transfluids around them drying into a sticky puddle. Rewind’s camera turned off and they all settled down for a long recharge.


End file.
